1 . Field
Example embodiments provide a composition for preparing an electrically conductive composite, a composite prepared therefrom, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of portable and smart electronics has changed the way humans interact and communicate with electronic devices. For example, intimate contact between humans and electronic devices has continuously been improving, with anticipation that, in the near future, wearable electronic devices may act as a second skin for humans to interact and communicate with other humans and electronics for various applications. As a result, deformable electronic materials (e.g., polymer semiconductor materials) that can be stretched similarly to human skin and are able to endure various human motions is an expanding field that has attracted increasing attention.
Thin-film field-effect transistors (TFTs) are basic elements of stretchable electronic devices, and polymer semiconductor materials are a key component of stretchable transistors. Many research has progressed in order to provide a semiconductor material with enhanced stretchability. So far, however, in the case of the currently available technologies, a polymer film tends to be more easily broken and to show a decreased level of electrical properties under an increased level of strain. Thus, developing a material that may show enhanced mechanical properties (e.g., stretchability) together with relatively high electrical properties may be desirable.